Company
by MarieGirl
Summary: Harry Potter is turning 35, and his friends throw him a party just like every year. After the party as Harry spends the year with his married friends he begins to question his life. As he truns 36 he hopes for something to happen, he hopes for anything.


_July 31__st__ 2015_

Harry walked into his flat he was alone and worn out from a long day. He walked over to his kitchen island and pressed play on his answering machine. Harry heard the ring of all of his friends voices clear in his ear.

"Harry Doll just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday. Draco and I will see you later, doll." Hermione's voice rang through his flat.

"Hey there Harry," Ron's voice bellowed after the next beep, "how is it being old mate? Glad I'm not old like you." Ron finished with a laugh before the next beep.

"Hey there Potter, George here, just wishing you a great birthday mate. Me and Angie can't wait to see you."

"Hey babe, want to get drinks later this week? Dean and I are getting back from our trip soon. See you when I can. Oh, and Happy birthday." Ginny's tone rang clear through his ears.

"Hi Katie just wanted to let you know I may be late to Harry's surprise party on his birthday and I… Oh dear, Jane? Oh no, just ignore this message. Neville you'll never believe what I just did…" Harry laughed as the beep interrupted Luna's explanation.

Harry smiled, these were his friends, always trying and almost succeeding with a wonderful surprise party. Though after so many years he really came to expect one. Hermione had started the parties right after the war. The parties grew bigger as each of his friends married someone. Then children came and the parties filled even more with the sound of kids running every which way.

Not that he ever cared, the children were wonderful company. In many ways the kids were more sane than their parents. Harry smiled to himself, alone in his flat, as he thought of how his friends hadn't really grown up all that much.

Harry was working with the Ministry, it was a hectic job and didn't leave much time for a dating life. Though Harry had dated a few girls since school let out. After the war he tried a few relationships with witches he had never met before, none of which lasted a month. He had tried dating Cho again…

"Oh Harry," Cho said on their last dinner date together, "I just need more. You understand? I want to be a wife, a mother, someone who is needed. I want to take care of someone and have them take care of me. Edward, that's how things are with Edward."

"I didn't realize things were so serious."

Cho kissed his cheek.

"No one ever realizes do they? Not till it hits them in the face. That's how love is, in a lot of ways it's terribly inconvenient, but that's what is great about it. Don't you want that Harry?"

"Why would I. I don't need it right now."

He had said it gently, and she understood what he meant. They had dated on and off for three months, she always understood what he was trying to say. Suddenly it was clear to him that maybe he never understood what she was trying to get across.

"You'll enjoy being married, Cho. All of my friends do."

He still didn't understand the need to get married. He was still young, in the prime of his career, getting married would slow him down. He looked at his answering machine and smiled. He didn't need a marriage of his own, he had his friends. Their marriages were crazy enough to live through.

Harry went to his room and changed for the party. He knew that his phne would ring in an hour or two telling him there was an emergency and he needed to go somewhere. It would be one of their houses, the last few years that's where it always was. Most likely Hermione's house would be next in rotation.

Hermione always loved inviting people over, but only if they did it first. She had to judge how clean the house should be, what type of food to make, how much of what to have. They had been to Ron's and George's in the last two months. Harry could only assume Hermione would be the next to offer her house.

He threw on a pair of jeans, they were dark and slightly tight, his favorite. He had a green tee shirt on with a white button up, unbuttoned, over it. His hair was combed out of his face, he looked presentable.

Just as he predicted the phone rang an hour after he got home. It was Hermione, just like he figured it would be. She told him the kids really missed him, and they were dying to see him tonight. She said his goddaughter had practically begged so he couldn't say no. Harry had no intention of saying no, he always knew that Hermione knew he was aware of the party. She had to play along, but after years of the same tradition it becomes just that, a tradition.

When Harry got to the party everyone was there, he didn't act surprised but he didn't even have to act to appear happy. With his friends all around him he smiled. They all had their arm around someone and the children were running under foot just like always.

Hermione was in a dress, high class and expensive, she had her hair in a twist and was wearing pearls. Draco had his arm wrapped around her waist, he only had on black slacks and shoes with a button up, but his hair was combed. Ron was holding Katie's hands they were both dressed casually, jeans and tee shirts. Ginny and Dean were off to the side in traditional wizarding robes. Neville and Luna were on the couch talking with George and Angie all of them were also casual, but with dressed up touches, heels and hair done, dress shoes and pressed shirts those sort of things.

"Harry doll make a wish." Hermione begged after she brought out the cake.

"But don't tell Harry," Luna said.

"It doesn't come true if you tell." Neville finished the sentence.

"Tell all you want babe, it probably won't come true anyway."

"Ginny, don't say that. Wish hard enough and it'll come true."

Harry blew out the candles, it took him two breaths.

"It'll still come true mate, just don't tell your wish."

The party started slowing down as the night wore on. Hermione took her kids upstairs and put them to bed. Her two boys and daughter wished Harry a happy birthday before bouncing up the stairs to their rooms. Ron sent Katie home with their two kids, saying it was hours passed their bedtime. George told his daughter to go home to bed and that they'd follow soon after.

After an hour more of small talk and questions Harry said his goodbyes. He loved his friends, but all together they started fights. He smiled and laughed but inside some of the time he knew they weren't joking with their jabs at each other. They were great friends to him, but not necessarily to each other.

His flat seemed dull and empty after being at Hermione's home. A home- that's what it could be called. It was more than a house, it had warmth and the feeling of life always ran through it. His flat seemed dead when he first walked in, as if he was the only thing that brought anything to it.

_September 25__th__ 2015_

Harry threw his work cloak on the floor of his flat when he got home that afternoon. He popped his neck to both sides hearing crack very loudly with each move. He straightened his back, pushing against it with his hands and heard it pop all the way up his spine.

He continued on with his regular routine. The play button on the answering machine was flashing. He smiled thinking and wondering who it could be. He pressed the red button and heard a young girls voice fill the room.

"Hi there Harry Potter this is Parvati I just wanted to… um to… oh dear. I've forgotten why I called. Never mind this message then. Always good to hear from you."

"Hey there Harry Potter! Angie wanted to have you over for dinner. Maggie is at school and we're lonely. Our baby is going into her last year, we're so old and sad, don't leave us hanging."

Harry laughed. He and Angie were such young parents that there was no way they were upset about their daughter being old. The two had practically done it like rabbits right after the war. As far as Harry could tell they had always done it like rabbits, but when they got married after the war, they did it for a purpose.

He knew they couldn't really be that upset, but he loved spending time with them. He wrote a quick note and owled that he'd be there for dinner if he was still welcome. Harry went to his fridge and grabbed a glass of juice. He sat at his kitchen island and drank just soaking in the silence of his home, the warm friendly silence that always surrounded him.

"See George darling," Angie said later that night after dinner, "I told you he wasn't seriously dating anyone."

George pulled out his wallet from his pocket and handed his wife all the money he had. Harry laughed thinking that betting your own wife on anything for money seemed ridiculous. George gave him a disappointed look and Angie stood off at the empty bar, staring at them.

"Why aren't you dating yet mate? I thought you had a thing with that girl…?"

"Parvati, it's casual. So casual in fact that it isn't happening right now." Harry said with a laugh.

"You should be settling down."

"Is that what I am supposed to be doing? Where do I find a girl to settle with? You know anyone nice Angie?" Harry asked jokingly.

"You asked a lot of questions Harry." Angie pointed out lovingly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have-" George started to answer.

"I asked Harry, darling."

"How about a fire whiskey?" Harry asked.

"Oh, really?" Angie asked as she walked over to the brand new bottle of whiskey and opened it for Harry.

"You want one George?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you notice Harry, George is clean, has been for a year."

"Year and a half Angie, it'll be a year and a half soon."

"No, it'll be a year."

Harry sat and listened to them go back and forth. George started talking about an arrest and Angie started arguing about a second arrest. Harry's eyes widened and he looked, questioning them both silently about what had happened.

"It was Fred's death that really got to me Harry. After the war I was a mess. I drank a lot you see, nothing bad came of it besides all our money was going down the drain. But I was still a good husband and father, still did everything. I just drank more in the evenings before bed than most people."

"He went out to muggle London one night and got caught trying to come home. Got in a heap of trouble for being publicly intoxicated. He came home all ashamed, and to get over the shame went out drinking the next night. He took the car and tried to drive home well they had noted him as having an alcohol related warning. So they arrested him."

"After that I stopped drinking." George said plainly.

"No that wasn't it George. You got caught drunk driving again."

"I was barely over; it shouldn't have got me thrown in jail for the night."

"Didn't he tell you Harry?"

Harry was stunned. He was very quiet and still. There was a part of him that thought it might be a joke.

"No I never heard this story before." Harry said quietly when Angie looked like she might press him for an answer.

"Well, see the second arrest was just about a year ago and that is when he quit, you haven't noticed that we haven't been drinking?"

"No, or I wouldn't have brought the fire whiskey." Harry said clearly.

It was getting later. Angie had written a letter while he was there. She asked him all sorts of questions and told Maggie everything she could about the evening. She smiled while she wrote it. George just sat with Harry out on the front porch for most of the evening, talking about all sorts of things.

When it was getting truly late Harry stood from his chair on the porch. Angie emerged from the house in her nightclothes.

"I'm going to bed, love."

"Goodnight." Angie said to the two of them. "I'll turn off the lights I always do." She said with a smile.

"No you don't darling. I'll get them tonight."

"Yes I do," she said, "Goodnight Harry."

Angie went back into the house and George stood up with Harry. George walked to the door, knowing they wouldn't have a long goodbye.

"Do you ever regret getting married, George?"

George thought for a moment. His hand was on the door knob and Harry thought he might have disturbed a pervious train of thought. George turned towards Harry.

"Every minute of every day, till she walks in the room. Goodnight mate."

_December 14__th__ 2015_

Harry stood on the balcony, with a drink in his hand. He smiled looking at the wonderful view from Ron's house. They had bought a small, charming house in the center of a muggle town. Katie often went off following teams writing critiques about their games. Ron took care of the house and the kids. He had played with the Cannons as a keeper for three years, but as he got older he retired to allow younger members on the team a chance to play. Ron had made almost every part of the house safe and beautiful, except for the rickety balcony.

"As scary as it is out here, it's beautiful. You moved into quite the little village. The house looks even better than last time I was over."

"Ron added African hardwood and crown molding. The whole house looks wonderful and yet you chose to stand in the one part that may fall down. Come inside." Katie gestured him in and started setting the table for dinner.

"Ron once tried to stand on that railing to reach the roof, I nearly had a heart attack. I could see it swaying under him. I tell you I nearly had a heart attack."

Harry laughed as he sat in his usual place at the table. He sat next to Fred Jr. and Amelia May, both of whom were complaining about dinner. Ron sat across the table from Katie and smiled making a toast to a wonderful evening and a wonderful room of people.

The kids spent the night telling their godfather all about their week. Amelia told him how she was nervous for the next year because she'd be starting school. Fred only ever talked about all the adventures he thought he would have in school; saying he wanted to be like his Uncle Harry and find fun even in school.

"Well Fred, I wouldn't call it fun per say." Harry joked.

"Fred, you will not go looking for trouble. If I get an owl saying you've been hurt I might just have a heart attack." Katie said kissing her son's forehead.

The children got sent out of the dining room before desert. They went to their play room to watch television. Harry stayed in his seat feeling very far away from the others after the kids left.

"Do they not get dessert?" Harry questioned.

"Oh no, we started this new thing. Katie thinks that if we feed the kids to many sweets they will get fat. So instead they get dessert once a week if they did all their chores and behaved. Fred didn't behave, and Amelia didn't finish her chores." Ron whispered the last part quietly to Harry, "The thought of them missing out kills me, so I sneak them a little after bedtime."

Harry smiled at the childlike gleam in his friend's eye. Ron had always been very childlike, his emotions always right on the surface.

"Harry I made this just for you. I was so glad you could join us before I had to leave town."

Harry took a bite of the chocolate dessert and thought he had died. Katie looked at him, judging his reaction. Harry swallowed and smiled big, with bits of chocolate still covering his teeth.

"Katie, you are amazing. Ron if you ever leave her you are crazy. I want to be the first to know so I can take her for myself." Harry joked jumping back into his dessert.

"Well Harry mate," Ron said as Harry continued to eat.

"You're the first to know." Katie yelled out cheerfully.

Harry choked on his dessert as he gasped in not only air but food as well. He looked at both of them trying to see the joke behind their eyes. But as they both just stared at him he knew it wasn't a joke.

"We haven't told anyone yet, not even the kids. Hell I don't know if we will tell any time soon. So you are the very first to know, mate." Ron said smiling.

Harry looked at them both and slowly stood from his chair. He excused himself to the bathroom. There he sat and processed what he had just been told. The happiest couple he knew, the wonderful parents, the best home decorators, the two greatest people he knew were getting divorced.

When Harry left the bathroom he told them he had to leave. He said he had gotten and urgent call and he had to be somewhere. He couldn't even think of a place to tell them. But standing between the two, seemingly happy people suddenly had made him very uncomfortable.

When Harry got to his flat he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. Not only did he have to drink the night away but he was sure he had to black out and forget so he wouldn't tell anyone.

As he sat at his kitchen island with a cup of whiskey in his hand he noticed the red flashing button on the answering machine. He pressed play, praying it wouldn't be Ron or Katie asking where he had gone in such a rush.

"Hey there handsome," Lavender's voice filled his ears, "the doctor called and it was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant. So feel free to start calling me again."

The answering machine beeped and no messages followed. Harry raised his glass, realizing he had one more thing to drink because of; celebration.

_February 13__th__ 2016_

Harry sat silently between Luna and Neville. Luna was wearing a white dress and Neville was in a tux. Harry stood between them dressed in his best, not a word had been spoken in the room in thirty minutes. Time was running short.

"So," Harry broke the tension, "We should probably get going."

"Would you like tea Harry? I have some tea. Stop looking at me Neville I can feel you staring at me." Luna said as she ran to the kitchen.

She returned without any cup of tea. Instead she had a small post-it note in her hand. She looked furious and she was waving the note around like crazy.

"See Harry. He leaves these everywhere. A person can't breath without finding one."

Harry read the note, it was sweet and cute, and everything most girls always asked for. Luna grabbed it from his hand and waved it around in the air more, she was in a right state of mind yelling at Neville. She was going off about different creatures and spells everything that must be making him act so looney all the time. Neville just sat smiling up at her, he laughed and smiled more with every crazy notion she brought up.

"Have you ever thought dear, maybe it's because I love you? Did you think I left those around in hopes you'd leave? I love you, that was kind of the point to the wedding we're supposed to be leaving for."

"And what type of thought is that? Who actually loves a person nowadays without a pixie covering them in love powder. It's an insane thought."

Harry still stood between them, suddenly the only silent one in the room. He didn't know if he had a best man duty to stop the fight or to stand down and let them at each other. He looked at his watch, sighing because of the late time.

"I'll go call and tell them we'll be late. This has been a wonderful wedding brunch. Glad we broke traditions like this." Harry trailed off as he left the room to find a phone.

Harry called Hermione and explained what was going on. Hermione could only say they would get there in time. She thought Luna just needed to have a meltdown. Harry told her he wasn't so sure about that and talked about the crazy way Luna was attacking Neville's cute notes and his looks towards her.

Hermione got Harry off of the phone, telling him to just find a way to get the bride there. Harry walked back down the hall, passing Neville on his way in the room. Luna was sitting on the couch, her white dress pooling out all around her. She looked upset, but Harry could never tell what her real emotions are.

"It was just a crazy idea. Wasn't it, wasn't it Harry?" she asked without even looking back towards him.

"I suppose so; if you loved him you wouldn't have thought so."

"Oh Harry look at us, so alike. We just want to be left alone."

"I'm not like that." Harry said offended.

Luna sat quietly for a few minutes. Harry just stared at her.

"Marry me. Luna, marry me."

"Oh Harry," she laughed.

"People will leave us alone. You said yourself we're alike. Let us be alone together."

Luna kept quiet still. She didn't really have anything to say. She knew Harry wasn't being serious, and deep down Harry knew it too.

"Oh dear, I better go and find him. I put Neville in quite a rough spot. I have to go get married."

Harry was startled by her sudden conclusion. He wasn't sure what to do as she ran out of the room to Neville. He stood there shocked, by Luna and himself. She had made perfect sense to him, and that was the most terrifying thing of all.

Harry walked out of Luna's home and headed towards the little church down the street. He smiled through the wedding and the reception. There was a part of him that wasn't sure why they had gotten married, and that part kept a mental note to question Neville on a later day. But for now they seemed happy, dancing together as a married couple; just like all his other friends.

_May 29__th__ 2016_

"It's been wonderful seeing you Harry. I'm glad you called me back."

"Par, darling, you are worth calling back."

She smiled, staring into his green eyes with wonder. She had only called once since their last date and couldn't even remember why she had called. Harry had waited ages to finally call back. She figured he had been out with some girl, or busy with friends and god kids.

Harry had always talked about how important his friend were to him and how important their families were. Though he never expressed a wish for a family of his own. Parvati wanted a family, one day she hoped she would settle down and become a mom. But this was Harry Potter who stood before her, for him she could wait a little longer.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get in touch, I've been crazed. So much has been going on in my life and work. It's insane."

Harry just smiled at her. He knew where their date would lead. He would be charming, she would continue to be sweet and sexy. In his ear he could hear the women in his life saying she wasn't good enough for their Harry. He could hear Hermione and Ginny nagging, getting Luna and Katie in on the fun. He could imagine Ron saying he was surprised and George saying he never would have guessed.

But Harry knew this wouldn't turn into anything. They would eat the romantic dinner he had made, sit by his fire and talk for an hour or so. He would kiss her, and she would kiss back. Then they would wind up in eachother's arms all night long. They wouldn't try anything new, they never had before. They would "make love" slowly and gently. But it wouldn't be love. She would go to work in the morning and he wouldn't call her back for a few months, at least a few weeks. But when he did finally call she would be there in an instant.

That was how the two of them worked. They had hot sex, and moved on. They would get together and do it again, but never did Harry have any of intentions with her. He was waiting for a sign. Something big would happen and he would know who he was supposed to be with, he was waiting for that sign.

The night went as he expected. The sat and talked by the fire. Then Parvati leaned in and kissed him. Soon he found her straddling him on his couch kissing down his neck and whispering in his ear. She kissed him, pulling his shirt from his body and kissing down his chest.

Harry picked his up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck kissing on him as he carried her to the bedroom. Harry wasn't quick, he took his time to make sure she enjoyed what happened between them. Slowly shedding off clothing, kissing till their lips were chapped. But when it came to the actual sex, there was no emotion behind it. It was plain and simple; sex.

When Harry woke the next morning she was already gone. He looked at his window and could see it was still night time. The black sky shinned brightly with the moon, as if it was smiling into his room. Harry turned around to go back to sleep and found a note on his pillow. 'Goodbye' was all it said.

_July 31__st__ 2016_

"Just return ours Harry, get the money instead. When I saw how much it was I nearly had a heart attack."

Harry laughed. Ron had invited everyone into his home for Harry's birthday. The whole gang was gathered; Ron, Katie, Fred Jr, Ameila, Hermione, Draco, Kymmy, Blaine, Karre, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Fleur, Bill, Victoria, Teddy, Charlie, George, Angie, Maggie, and Maggie's beau Gerald.

Harry wrapped his arm around his date, Lavender. She wasn't dressed in the most kid friendly way, so the younger children shied away from her. She seemed to make most of the women retreat from the room as well. Harry stayed close by her though, trying to keep her in the loop of the night.

"You, Lav-Lav," Ginny barked out, "Tell him to return your present for the money. It's the money that really matters. Everyone else has told him to."

Harry tightened his hold on Lavender's waist, not allowing her to move forward to Ginny. He could hear every woman in the room thinking. Each of his friends couldn't stand the woman in his arms. He really wanted to make them like her. He had struck out with every other girl and Lavender was the only one who was left standing despite it all.

Katie, later in the evening, led everyone to the cake. She happily showed them how the candles were set up to make the number 36. It was a store bought cake, nothing special, but she sure was proud of those candles.

"Make a wish Harry doll." Hermione said as it got quiet around them.

'_Let this be the year. Let me find something, anything to fill whatever this empty space is.'_

Harry blew out his candles with a gigantic breath, but one didn't blow out. That one candle continued to shine brightly as if showing off that it could hold him back from his wish.

"You'll still get your wish I'm sure." Luna said as she left the room with a piece of cake.

"I don't think it works that way dear." Neville said as he left with her.

The evening wore on, it was much like all the other birthdays he had had. There were family members he hadn't seen in a while. He also was having a hard time keeping Lavender with him and in conversations. But overall it was very much the same.

As it got later people sent the younger ones home, mothers went home with their kids. Then suddenly the party seemed very empty. Most everyone had left the party. Ron's family, Harry, and Lavender were the only ones who remained.

Lavender travelled out onto the balcony, staring out to the small town. Ron sat in an arm chair, Katie was on the couch, exhausted from putting the kids to bed. Harry smiled at them as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Isn't the balcony looking so much nicer?" Katie asked Harry.

He nodded, it was true. The balcony no longer seemed to be a death trap for people. It was sturdy and sound.

"Ron fixed it up. He had a lot of time after the divorce and decided to make it safer, isn't that sweet?"

Harry sat stunned, realizing his friends always were able to surprise him.

"You are divorced, really? When did that happen?"

"Well after the divorce obviously mate. We told you we were getting divorced." Ron said with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, yes you did. But you seem so happy."

"We are. I swear it I've never been happier with him."

Harry looked, feeling a sense of déjà voo as he looked at the seemingly happy couple. He felt so confused. In the last few months they had never fought, never mentioned being separated, they had a pregnancy scare even. To any outsider it looked like a perfectly normal marriage.

Harry questioned them. Where was Ron staying; at the house. What did the kids know; everything. How long had they been divorced; just a couple of months. Why was he still there?

"Well I have my kids to take care of and Katie. I can't just leave them. I feel more married now and happier now than I ever have before."

_December 20__th__ 2016 _

"You boys are insane. Harry doll, why would you even think of bringing that into the house? I mean it just doesn't seem to work. I just think maybe it depends on the person, maybe it just won't work on me."

Hermione was pacing around her kitchen. She was moving fast cleaning every counter in sight. She would spin around and talk to them then flip back around in a blink to go back to what she was doing. Every movement was very fast and chaotic.

"I swear, Draco dear, do you think maybe I could be right? I mean maybe it just depends on the person. Because I don't feel a thing, not a single thing. Maybe it just doesn't work on me. That could be a possibility. Isn't it possible for it to depend on the person, maybe a person's constitution determines a few things."

Hermione had wandered around her whole kitchen. When she finished her sentence she was sitting right between Harry and Draco. She was panting from how few breaths she had taken while talking. Draco just looked at her with a smile on his face. He started laughing, as if someone had said the funniest thing in the world. Harry joined in on his laughter, but Hermione just stared with her eyes bigger than ever before.

"I think it's working Mione." Harry said laughing.

"I'm really thirsty." Hermione said smacking her lips together.

"You'll get hungry too dear." Draco told her.

"Hungry, yes I should feel hungry too."

"Mione, you don't have to feel anything. Just relax. That was the whole point to this. I meant to get you relaxed, not worry you because you weren't sure how to feel." Harry started laughing again at nothing.

Hermione brought over food and the three sat talking and eating. She got them water and insisted they drink some. As they ate Hermione cuddled into Draco's arms, pressing herself as close to him as possible without being indecent in front of Harry.

"Oh dear, the kids. I should check on the kids."

"Mione, no offense but I am pretty sure they are in a better state of mind than you right now. Leave them alone." Harry urged her as he pulled her back down into their little circle.

They kept talking as the effects of Harry's surprise slowly started wearing off. Draco had a clear mind before the other two. He sat quietly waiting for Hermione to come around. Harry cleared up quicker than Hermione did though. He sat and watched as she slowly became more like herself again.

"What do you say Mione, want another? It would only take me a minute or two."

"Draco dear, what do you say?"

"Stop is what I say." Draco said his voice low and growling.

Harry looked at the two of them. Hermione looked hurt, like she often did when they did daring things with her. Draco sat looking at her, love was written all over his face, but he kept it hidden from her. Harry assured them it wouldn't take him long and it would be no trouble to get more.

"Oh stop it Harry. It's time to grow up don't you think," Hermione said as she stood from her place in the circle, "I really should go check on the kids now. Goodnight Harry, I'll see you another time."

Hermione walked up the stairs, Harry and Draco followed her with their eyes. Harry was surprised in a few ways. He hadn't imagined Hermione would try half of the things he brought over to their house. But she always did, every time he visited she would participate. But tonight she just snapped back into herself.

"That's weird, she really seemed to be enjoying it."

"She enjoyed it for me Harry, just like everything else we ever try," Draco started to get up, "Hermione is as square as square can be. She tries all these things hoping to make me happy. It's like she thinks I want her to. She needs to be told when to stop though. She tries so hard not to be how she really is sometimes. I love her square though, she's wonderful that way."

Harry stayed silent and just listened to Draco. There was so much love coming from him when he spoke of Hermione. Harry had never trusted him, never thought he was good enough. But every time they talked it was like there were no other girls in the world besides Mione.

"I best be going." Harry said as he headed towards the front door.

"I'll let Hermione know you left. Thanks again mate, it was a fun night. We'll see you soon."

Harry closed the front door behind him and just thought of the way Draco talked of Hermione. He was wishing he had someone to talk about in his own life.

_March 5__th__ 2017_

The phone ringing woke him up. He had crashed on the couch after a night of parties with a few work friends. Harry had to stretch and rub his head as the phone continued its loud ringing.

"Hey there Harry, drinks tonight. Dean will be there as well, so be on your best behavior love. I'll meet you same place same time as always. You best not keep me waiting."

Harry smiled, he loved going out with Ginny. Every night there was a new story. Either something that had recently happened, some new gossip, or an old story about her ex husbands.

Ginny had been married three times before Dean. Each man was richer than the last, all making more than Harry ever dreamed possible. Ginny always got over half in the divorce. But her life had turned when her mother died. She grew bitter and harsh with everyone. Snapping and yelling were common occurrences if she was in a bad mood. Dean had come into the picture just four years before. It was the longest marriage, and relationship Ginny had held since school. Dean told her he missed her, and somehow they seemed to be working out just fine.

Later that night Harry sat at their regular table at the club. He drank with Ginny as they watched Dean dance on the floor. Ginny had been telling him about her third husband, though she couldn't remember his name. He had gotten married again and according to Ginny's sources his new wife got every penny he had in their divorce.

"God Harry, look at him making a fool of himself down there. Dancing up on the young girls like he is some sort of frat boy."

Harry never said anything against Dean. Every two weeks he got together with Ginny and for the most part she only complained about Dean. Harry liked Dean though, thought he could be just what Ginny needed in her life.

When Dean got back Ginny started a fight with him. Yelling about how she was acting like such a fool. Dean defended himself, rightfully so. But Ginny wouldn't back down about how pathetic he had been acting all night.

"You know something Harry," Dean said, "she doesn't act like this when we're alone. When no one else is in the room she is her old self again. I love this girl but she's so stubborn she won't say it back. But I know she loves me. That's why she yells and screams and complains. She is waiting for me to leave," He turned to direct the rest to Ginny, "well to bad sweetie, you're stuck with me forever… I'm going to pay the bill."

Harry and Ginny both stood silently as Dean walked away. Ginny started to just look at Harry. She stared at him with a gleam in her eye. He almost laughed from how intense her stares were.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dean is out of town on Thursday through Saturday. I'm sick of playing around, why don't you just come over and we can finally start something up again Harry."

"You're with Dean, Ginny and I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"I'll take care of you. I can take care of you for the rest of your life." She said, the gleam growing bigger in her eyes.

"But who would I take care of?" Harry was surprised by his own question. He had never thought about taking care of someone before in his life.

They both stood in silence until Dean came back. Ginny left him in silence, alone to think about his own question. He truly wanted to take care of someone and he was afraid he'd never get the chance.

_April 19__th__ 2017_

"Harry doll, we haven't heard from you in a while. The kids were asking if you could come around. Please get back to us. I want to know you're not dead."

_April 30__th__ 2017_

"Harry mate, where have you been? No one's heard from you in a few weeks."

_May 09__th__ 2017_

"Harry it's George, listen Ron called and he said he was really worried. We just wanted to know if you were alright."

_May 25__th__ 2017_

"Harry, you never called me back. I was concerned. Luna wants to have you over soon, we have big news to share. Hope to hear from you soon."

_June 12__th__ 2017_

"Harry babe, come out of your hole and have a few drinks."

_June 28__th__ 2017_

"Harry doll, I'm really worried. It's not funny to put me through this. Please give me a call, I'm worried sick. Really I feel sick, I need to talk to you."

_July 10__th__ 2017_

"Come on mate, give me a call. Katie is throwing fits. She swears you're dead. I think she had a heart attack the other day worrying over you."

_July 21__st__ 2017_

"Harry doll, everyone can't wait to see you. Please call someone back. Draco and I would love for you to visit soon. How about on your birthday, stop by it'll be great fun."

_July 29__th__ 2017_

"Hey mate, just figured I'd be the ass to spoil the surprise. Hermione is really worried, please just show up for your party."

_July 30__th__ 2017_

"Happy birthday Harry. I know it's been a long time since I called, but I have been feeling so bad. I just thought I'd let you know that I would love to see you again. I'm sorry for the way I took off on you. A note wasn't the right way to say goodbye, saying goodbye at all wasn't right. Please give me a call, maybe we could work some things out. You know my number."

Harry sat up from his couch. His party would nearly be over by now. He was thirty seven, almost forty years old. He thought of everyone who wanted o hear from him, thought of how disappointed they all must be that he didn't show up from his traditional birthday party.

There were so many people he could call, but the one person he wanted to call was Parvati. He made a wish every year on his birthday, mainly to just find happiness. But this year, alone in his flat he started a new life. He backed away from all the craziness of his family and friends. They would always be there, but his life couldn't be put on hold anymore.

Harry looked down at his birthday cupcake he had bought at the local bakery. He had placed a single candle on it. This year he was sure he would get his wish.

"_Please let her answer the phone."_

With the candle blown out and his cupcake eaten he went over to his house phone. He picked it up and dialed the number that long ago had been very familiar to him. The phone rang, and rang. In his stomach he could feel butterflies. He could almost hear his friends at the party, complaining as they slowly left Hermione's house. All worried to death and feeling sick to their stomach for a totally different reason. But all Harry wanted to think about was the phone as it rang, and rang, and…

"Hello?" Harry heard on the other line, and he smiled.

**Author's Note: **_So this was my wonderful one-shot based off of the amazing musical Company. I obviously don't own the characters, and the plot is loosely mine. I had a wonderful time writing this. I couldn't be happier with where it ended up. But I do understand that it started a little bit suddenly, jumping into all their lives how it did. _

_I would love for many people to __**read and review**__ this story. I wrote it in three days, including re-reading it and such. I had so much fun listening to the Company soundtrack and writing along to it. I hope you all were able to enjoy it. I realize it is very long, and grammar isn't my strong point. So make me aware of any really big problems or things that just totally didn't make sense. _

_Let me know if there is a couple you would love to hear their story for. If I like them enough I may write a little prequel to this one-shot. _

_Thank you for reading, MarieGirl._


End file.
